Great Miami Earthquake of 2020
The Great Miami Earthquake of 2020 was extremely dangerous earthquake that cause $1.10 trillion dollars in damage ocouring in the year 2020. The earthquake was an 11.5 earthquake being the most powerful earthquake in American history and global history beating the Los Angeles 10.5 earthquake and the 1960 Chilean Earthquake which was a 9.5 earthquake. The earthquake caused Miami, Florida to be completely wiped out by the earthquake and 500 feet tall tsunami that occured an hour later. The Earthquake At 5:30 AM in Miami, Florida semisolgist says "A 9.1 or higher earthquake is possible for the entire east coast of Florida please stay on high alert for any shaking or movement not caused by a human or animal later today, and this event will be similar to December 21, 2012 and the 2012 movie". Later that day at 12:00 PM people noticed strange animal behavior all over Miami, Florida cats running for no reason, dogs getting aggresive, worms climbing out of holes, and fish jumping out of bowls. Later at 12:30 PM everybody felt the ground shaking and stuff falling out of shelves in stores. Then all of the sudden there was a loud boom heard and the ground started shaking violently making everybody in Miami fall to the ground. Then buildings started to collapse and destroyed killing people who were crushed by impact. Then soon the roads started to collapse and fall deep down into the ground making people fall with it too and cars aswell. Then soon the earthquake was over for people that survived to escape the city before the tsunami came. The Tsunami An hour later at 1:05 PM the water started moving backwards but everybody didnt't see it because people that survived escaped the city in time. Then a wall of water 500 feet tall and moving at 500 miles per hour came in and destroyed the rest of the city leaving nothing but small buildings that used to be skyscrapers and leaving pyrmids aswell. 2 Months after the water cleared there was nothing but sand, prymids, and small buildings that were skyscrapers at first. Nobody moved to the city until it was rebulit and done by 2040 and millions of people moved back again to see a new city nothing they ever seen before with earthquake-proof buildings to withstand up to a 13.5 earthquake the strongest skyscraper ever built. The Richter Scale On January 1, 2021 the earthquake was rated a 10.9 Magntuide, but after post-anizlays the earthquake was rated an 11.5 earthquake being the most powerful earthquake in American history and global history. This earthquake was caused by climate change which began on January 1, 2020 with an EF6 tornado being rated in Tusla, Oklahoma on May 24, 2020 part of a larger outbreak of the May 23-24 2020 Outbreak on Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki. Then Miami was hit by a global Robot Invasion that took place in 2045 killing 4,000,000 million people on July 4th, 2045 people say to be similar like the movie Indenpendece Day about the Alien Invasion. Tsunami (2).jpg The tsunami hitting Miami at 1:20 PM